


You’re The One I Want

by A_sound_in_the_night



Category: SBFIVE (Band), เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV)
Genre: Bad Flirting, CopBas, CopBass, Detcop, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Pining, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_sound_in_the_night/pseuds/A_sound_in_the_night
Summary: Bas lives by one quote : “If you want to do something, do it right away. It’s better than doing nothing and regret it afterwards.”However, it's not always that easy. Especially not when you're in love with your best friend and constantly want to pull him close.Disclaimer : this is your cheesy friends to lovers story, with bad flirting, hard pining ft. sexual tension, a few doubtful jokes and some more or less obscure references – read at your own risk (and also, don’t hesitate to drink a shot each time you could resolutely say “Bas, quit being horny”)
Relationships: Copter Panuwat Kerdthongtavee/Bass Suradej Pinnirat
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [johnnyfucksup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyfucksup/gifts).



> First written for someone dear to my heart, who deserves everything and more. Check her works too <3

Bas had never felt so bored in his twenty-one years of existence. He had come to the studio for a photoshoot that ended long ago, but he still had hours to wait before his friends were finished with theirs. So, here he was, lonely king in his domain, slouched in his throne in the corner of the room, with nothing to do and no one to talk to. The position wasn’t comfortable and he was pretty sure that his back would take its revenge the following day, but hell, at this point, he was too lazy to move. The lack of occupation was a greater source of frustration and of discomfort than his back anyway.

To escape his boredom, he would usually scroll down his twitter or his Instagram feed, and get lost in the bottomless pit of pictures and videos he was tagged in. It was amusing to see his fans’ speculations, or the way they seemed so hyped by him teasing his friends and coworkers. It was also moving to see their edits or their messages of support. Overall, the love his fans never ceased to give him was heartwarming: it’s all it took to cheer him up. Sure, his personality and the way he behaved brought him a share of haters as well. They often tried to denigrate him but truth is, the rumors were flying over his head. He was not one to care about what people thought of him. Well, not anymore. There was a time when he had been overly conscious of the harsh comments he received, but being in this industry had helped him build up a certain emotional armor, which was freeing in a way. If he wanted to dye his hair extravagant colors, act a little too intimate with his friends or paint his nails, he would do it (and he was very, very proud of his nails).

As of now, however, he could forget about social networks : his phone was dead and his charger was probably living its best life on the couch of his condo, thanks to his forgetfulness. That meant he couldn’t even make tiktoks - not that he was in the mood for dancing anyway. He loved his job more than anything - being an actor and a singer was all he ever wished for - but sometimes it felt like too much. There were so many people revolving around him, all day, every day ; so many blinding lights flashing in his face ; so many colors dancing and blending with each other before his eyes… It was exhausting. What bothered him the most were the constant noises of the crowd. When he could overcome his shyness, Bas was a loud person himself : sometimes he had the urge to fight those extraneous sounds and to cover them with his own voice - just like Orpheus, who drowned out the Sirens’ bewitching songs by pulling out his lyre and playing his own powerful and captivating music. At the moment, he had the opportunity to put his lyre down. The noises were distant (therefore easier to ignore) and, at least, there was no camera on him, so he didn’t have to think about every little gesture or to be overly cautious of the words that were coming out of his mouth. But still. He was _bored_.

Bas yawned. It was only 4pm, but it felt like 9 already. Stretching his arms, he tried to find a position that allowed him to doze off, but the back of the seat was too hard, his legs were too long and it was too hot in this small room to feel remotely at ease. A long, resigned sigh, escaped his lips.

“Such a drama queen !”

Slightly startled, Bas turned to face his best friend Copter, who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about…. I’m so bored I could re-watch _What the Duck_ in its entirety.” Bas answered in a monotone voice. “I’m not even kidding.”

“Ouch. That must be a critical state then !” Copter handed him a cold brew. “C’mon, cheer up. Here, I brought you something.”

“You’re an angel. My angel. The light of my life. Everything I need and more.” Bas exclaimed, clenching his hand on his heart. And then, Copter smiled, and when Copter smiles, it’s soft, genuine and contagious. It makes his deep dimples appear.

Bas wanted to kiss them.

He took a sip of his refreshing drink, trying to shake the insistent thought away. “Please tell me you’re finished soon.” he whimpered. “I want to come hoooome.”

“Sorry to disappoint.” Copter shot a glance at the numerous assistants adjusting the lights for the next photoshoot. “I still have to take some pictures with Kim.”

“Aw the lovely little couple still has to take their cute wedding pics.” Bas groaned, putting his drink away.

A malicious grin appeared on his friend’s lips. “Is someone jealous ?”

“Very, my love. You know I want you all for myself.” Bas hated the way his voice sounded more desperate than sarcastic.

“Needy child.” Copter’s tone was soft and, indeed, the look in his eyes made Bas grin like a little child. Copter placed a firm hand on his head and ruffled his newly dyed pink hair. No doubt he was feeling an unmistakable sense of enjoyment in messing it up.

“Hey, you know how much time it took to get a decent hairstyle ?!” Bas crossed his arms on his chest and twisted his mouth on one side.

His fake pouting proved to be ineffective. Copter chuckled and the sound resonated in Bas’ chest. This is a sound he never wanted to cover and that he would be glad to hear for the rest of his life. Besides, it made those damn dimples make their home on Copter’s face again.

Bas was staring, he knew he was. Bas couldn’t help it. His hand was moving on his own, not fighting the urge to brush his fingers against Copter’s cheek anymore. Perhaps he could –

“Copter !” Kim shouted from across the room. “I know you’re busy playing the lovebirds with Bas, but we need you here !”

Bas’ hand stopped its movement mid-air and fell back on his knees. Defeated. The moment had passed.

“I’ll be back.” Copter promised. “We’ll go eat noodle once we’re finished. My treat.”

Bas nodded with a smile as his friend moved away from him. He was unable to look away.

_So far, yet so close…_

Copter was being given instructions, looking concentrated and professional, as ever. He placed himself in front of the white curtains, focused on buttoning up his shirt sleeve. Then he turned to face the other way and Bas’ eyes lingered on his back – a swimmer’s back, strong and muscular – and on his prominent shoulder blades, poorly hidden by his thin white shirt.

Bas wanted to mark them with his fingernails.

He swallowed. Hard. He knew he shouldn’t have those kind of thoughts. Not here, not in the middle of work, and especially not for one of his friends… but Copter was sweet and nice and funny and he – and his ass – looked ridiculously attractive in the black denim jeans they gave him. As if he could read his mind, Copter turned his head and winked at him, and suddenly Bas’ heart was beating faster.

Bas wanted to rush to him and pull him close.

He’d feel safe in his arms, soaking into the warmth of his embrace and the subtle scent of his cologne, a mix between sweet notes of white musk and a touch of sparkling amber. And, perhaps, Copter would grab his waist and push his body into his, as if they could blend into one another. He could imagine it very clearly : Copter’s hands would gently tug at his T-shirt, before fumbling their way under it. The tip of his fingers would graze the bare skin of his back, sending shivers down Bas’ spine. Upon feeling Copter’s hot breath on his neck, Bas would close his eyes and…

Oh.

He realized he had been staring for a while. Copter was giving him a questioning look. Fortunately, his attention was soon diverted by the task at hand – the couple pictures with Kim – and Bas remembered to breathe again.

He bit his lips. Bas knew he was attracted to guys, _of course_ he was, but he had never felt the way he did when he looked at Copter. It was both a surge of tenderness and an irrepressible need to slam him against a door and kissing him to his heart content, leaving both of them breathless and longing for more and – _fuck_ , he was going there again.

His goddamn mind wouldn’t stop creating dirty thoughts. He wasn’t exactly feeling guilty but it was still a bit embarrassing. Bas had always kind of hoped he wouldn’t get the hots for one of his friend, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get rid of the burning desire which took control over his entire being. He could only imagine how it would feel, as he had never tried to have sex with a man before. _Unlike Copte_ r. He had done it once with a guy during his college years, as an experiment. He wasn’t ashamed of it ; he even admitted it in an interview, in front of his mother. It blew Bas’ mind when he did, and since that day Copter had earned a profound respect from his junior. Indeed, Bas was looking up to him and… he also felt a bit jealous. Well, he couldn’t be Copter’s first guy… But the opposite was still possible.

Bas didn’t really know when he started to view Copter in this new light. They were always close, even if they weren’t paired together during the shooting of 2Moons. It had started with playful smirks and flirtatious jokes, then it turned into subtle caresses, tender gestures, and kisses. A lot of kisses, actually. So much that they were practically used to kiss one another as a greeting. It had been almost shocking for the other members of the band at first, but now they didn’t give a damn. Except for Kim. Bas could see the way the corner of his lips twisted. He also noticed when he frowned, or when he crossed his arms with a disdainful glance. Sometimes, when there were cameras around, he even tried to separate them because they would “ruin his ship”. Bas was always going along with the joke, but he was starting to get irritated by his behavior. Kim was an amazing friend, and Bas loved him, but when it came to Copter… He acted like a jealous boyfriend. As of now, he was hugging Copter from behind, his nose practically buried in his hair, smiling for the camera which was missing none of it. He knew Kim had a girlfriend, and that he was probably not in love with Copter, but they seemed so… real at that moment. Kim caught him staring and smirked. _Bas’ annoyance flagged as his gaze immediately moved away from the pretend couple._

“You’re just giving the fans what they want. A beautiful lie.” Bas thought, and he knew how petty that sounded.

It was funny how the plot of Gen Y was matching the real life ~~(it is not, I made it up because I have no idea what it’s actually about)~~. Kim and Bas, fighting for Copter. There was one significant difference, though : in the series, his character lost the fight. Bas wouldn’t. He firmly intended to win Copter over. He refused to stand idly by, to continue being an helpless observer, and to be hurt over and over by the uncertainty of their relationship. He could probably take a rejection, but the “what if’s” were slowly creeping under his skin, filling his veins and clouding his mind like an insidious poison.

_What if they could be a thing ? What if that wasn’t just him? What if all it took was a little bravery ?_ And the worst of all : _What if someone steal him away before he had the chance to make a move ?_

Bas didn’t know if his feelings were reciprocated, but if he had read the signs correctly… He could be projecting, but he was convinced that Copter had at least a soft spot for him. Perhaps it wasn’t the same burning desire as Bas, but there surely was _something_. Now Bas just had to confirm it… But how ? Blurting out to him “Hi Copter, could you perhaps put your dick in my mouth ?” was probably not the best approach. He wanted to find a gentle, but sexy way, to initiate a deeper kiss, and more if… affinities. He just had to find an opportunity. Or to create one.

He was lost in the midst of serious reflections when Dunromch, his coworker, entered the room and headed swiftly toward him. Bas was glad to see him. For the need of the series, they had been asked to spend some time together, to strengthen their bond and feel at ease with one another. Bas had found that he liked the guy, even though their relationship was still very professional and that he wouldn’t exactly call him a friend. Due to this respectful distance between them, Bas had not yet dared to reveal his more eccentric side. Still, they liked to tease each other sometimes, and no doubt that they would become closer in the near future.

“Bas !” he greeted. “I didn’t know you were still here !”

Bas got up and Dunromch smiled at the sight of his hair.

“I saw the picture on Instagram. But it looks even better now that I have you in front of me.”

Oh well, that was interesting. What happened to the respectful distance ? Was he _flirting_ with him ? Bas smirked at the thought. He inclined his head slightly, with an appreciative humming sound. A part of him wanted Copter to watch and, perhaps, feel the same way he did when he looked at him and Kim. He repressed his desire to turn around to see if it was the case.

“What’s the flattering for ? You need money ?” he replied maliciously. “Sadly, I don’t have any.”

Dunromch chuckled. “I don’t need money…”

Bas would have usually followed that statement with a sexually suggestive joke, but he really wasn’t in the mood for that.

“What are you doing here ?” he asked instead. “Aren’t you finished with your shooting ?”

“I am, actually. I just had some merch to sign. What about you ? Do you want me to get you home ? My driver will be here in 5 minutes.”

“Oh, no need. I’m waiting for...” he glanced over Kim and Copter, and fell silent at the sight of Kim’s hand curving around Copter’s jaw. The heated gaze they were exchanging made his heart ache. They looked so good together, and Copter seemed so tiny, sitting next to Kim. Perhaps they were really meant to be. For an instant, Bas felt worthless and his insecurities came back at the speed of light. How could he even imagine that Copter could like him back ? He had nothing to offer ; he did not have Kim’s charisma, he was not slim and tall like him and he-

“… Copter ?” Dunromch offered.

Bas blinked and turned his attention back to him. “Uh ? Oh yeah. Sorry. I’m waiting for Copter.”

Dunromch frowned and opened his mouth, but the question he had in mind never crossed his lips. Instead, he simply replied : “Okay, fine then.”

The atmosphere had gotten tense, due to Bas gloomy thoughts. It’s not often that he let himself feel overwhelmed by negative emotions. He hated feeling like this. Dunromch cleared his throat to break the silence that fell upon them.

“Hey, uh. I forgot but I have something to give you.” He ran his hand through his hair. “It’s from a fan. Care to follow me to my car ?"

Getting out of here ? What a great idea. The distraction was immensely appreciated. They made their way to the door of the room and kept on walking to the building entrance.

A tide of fans was already clumped in front of the windows, trying to capture their every moves. Bas knew exactly what he had to do to please the cameras. He got closer to Dunromch, putting a hand on his shoulder, and escorted him to the exit with a wide smile.

Luckily, Dunromch’s driver was already here. He quickly opened the door of the fancy black van to let them escape the invasive crowd. Dunromch started rummaging under the rear seat, eventually pulling out a plastic bag and handing it to Bas. Inside was a bouquet of money and a plush, the effigy of Bas. The latter chuckled and turned to his coworker.

“Honestly, I’m surprised you didn’t keep the money.”

“Aow, that’s the second time ! Do you really think so little of me ?”

“I’m joking, I’m joking. Thank you, anyway.”

“It’s cute, right ? And look, they gave me one as well ! You can’t really recognize me, though… Except for the eyebrows, perhaps ?”

Bas’ fingers grazed the soft material of the plush. Ah yes, couple plushies. Fans shipped them and the series hadn’t even started yet. He’ll have to play the pretend couple _again._ Just like with Godt. At least, whereas Godt made it clear he was disgusted by the act they had to put on, Dunromch seemed genuinely nice and open. It was ok. With him, he could do it. However… He would have to witness _it_ again. Kim and Copter playing couple games, wearing couple shirts, taking couple pictures. Kim and Copter growing closer, because it’s what happen when you’re encouraged to spend all of your time together – for the audience. There would be no place left for him. Unless… Unless…

“Hum… Bas…?” Dunromch said, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “I meant to ask you back there but… are you ok ? Is it about-”

“I’m fine. Tough day at work.” Bas assured, before Dunromch could finish his sentence. “But uh… I’ll go back, now. Before they (he made a vague gesture directed at the fans waiting outside the car) start imaging things.”

“Right. Okay.” The expression on Dunromch’s face clearly indicated that he didn’t believe him. He lowered his head and removed his hand. “Take care.” 

“You too…” Bas sounded almost apologetic. He couldn’t relieve Dunromch from his obvious concern, just like he couldn’t get rid of the heavy feeling weighing upon his heart. “See you around.”

Bas escaped from the vehicle ; his face equipped with a friendly smile. The fans were still doing their duty, greeting him with high-pitched squeal and holding up their phones. He posed for the cameras and exchanged a few words with his fanclub – because it was the least he could do. Then, he thanked them with a wai and waved them goodbye. A voice rose above the crowd as he walked through the building’s door with steady steps.

“Susu naaaa ! Eat well and rest, you look tired today !”

The automatic doors closed behind him. Tired ? He was exhausted. His ugly fat crush on Copter was really messing with his thoughts, and it felt like he was constantly on the edge. He really needed to act upon it as soon as possible.

Bas just wanted to breath normally again.

_Fuck it,_ he thought _._

It was now or never. What was the quote he cherished again ? “If you want to do something, do it right away. It’s better than doing nothing and regret it afterwards.” Yeah. He would. Tonight. Tonight, he would get his answer.

His sudden resolution made his heart beat faster.

“I wanna ruin our friendship, we should be lovers instead…” he sang under his breath, as he made his way back to his friends.

As he entered the room, Kim and Copter had finished their photoshoot and were now discussing with the photographers, who seemed very pleased. His friends thanked them with a wai, indicating that the conversation was over. Bas approached them, only to be greeted by a whining Copter.

“I thought you had left…”

Copter shoved her hands in his pockets, looking down. Was he… sulking ? _Cute_ , Bas thought. He wrapped his hands around Copter’s neck and kissed his cheek.

“Without you ? Never.”

“Mh.” Copter lifted his chin, feigning annoyance, but he couldn’t repress his smile.

“What’s that ?” Kim pointed at the plastic bag.

“It’s a gift. Dunromch gave it to… “

“Oooh, so you two are getting close !” Kimmon interrupted with a teasing smile.

“… As I was saying, Dunromch gave it to me, but it’s from a fan.”

“Alright, alright, no need to roll your eyes at me. So ? Are we all coming home to get some well-deserved rest?” Kim asked.

“Actually, we planned on having dinner together tonight.” Copter took his phone out to check the clock. “Noodles”, he continued _,_ absent-mindedly _._ “Do you want to come ?”

Kim opened his mouth to answer, but upon seeing Bas’ reaction he remained silent : Bas was poorly hiding his disappointment under a sad smile and refusing to meet Kim’s eyes.

Confused as to why Kim was taking so much time to answer, Copter raised an eyebrow and looked up from his phone.

“So ?” He glanced at both of his friends alternatively. “Is… there a problem ?”

“Ah… No, but honestly I’m too tired today. I’ll just go home and pray to get at least 15 hours of sleep. But you guys… enjoy your night.”

“Oh okay, as you wish. Then… I’m gonna splash some water on my face and I’ll be right back.” Copter said, already walking towards the bathroom.

Bas was a bit taken aback. “You… you don’t want to come with us ?”

“And be the third wheel ? Bas, no one would be crazy enough to interrupt the children’s date.”

“Does it bother you ?” Bas asked in a soft voice, almost shyly.

Kim’s eyes widened. He shook his head and half a smile flickered over his face. “Just be careful, alright ?”

“Yea. I will.” Bas’ voice rose as though he was asking a question. That was NOT what he was expecting from Kim.

Kim and Bas’ eyes locked. There were a lot of unspoken thoughts lingering in the air between the two them, but somehow they understood each other. Perhaps Bas had misjudged Kim, perhaps he wasn’t acting like a jealous boyfriend. Perhaps Bas was the one acting like one. Kim was just trying to protect them, all of them. That’s what he always did ; protecting the band and his members from the criticisms, the crazy fans, the rumors… Kim really was the father of the group, being the oldest one with Tae.

Kim steeped toward Bas, pinched his cheeks and squished them upwards.

“Now Candyboy, stop sulking will you ?”

“ ’m not chulking…”, Bas protested, slapping Kim’s arms to free himself from his grip.

“What are you guys talking about ?”, asked Copter as he walked up to the pair, water still dripping from his temples.

Kim finally let go of Bas’ reddening cheeks. “I was just telling him… That his new hair color made him look like a delicious candy and that he should be careful, right Bas ?”

Bas scoffed at his statement and started singing : “Why you so obsessed with me ? (he couldn’t help but to make some tiktok dance moves along with the tune) Boy I wanna knooow.”

“Kim’s right, though.” Copter hummed, walking right past him with a playful smirk.

Oh. _Oh._

Without missing a beat, Bas retorted : “Why, you want a taste ?”

“I’m keeping it for the dessert.” Copter winked again and oh, Bas was really weak for those winks.

Bas’ smile grew wider and he looked at the floor, hoping he could blame his blush on Kim’s mistreatment. Was he a schoolgirl ? Was the girly act he was putting on to clown around really starting to affect his mind ? Probably, because as soon as Copter’s back was turned, Bas straight up giggled.

Copter was headed toward the exit and Bas was about to follow his trail when Kim grabbed his arm. Bas looked at him with big, interrogative eyes.

“Bas ? Don’t do anything foolish.”

The comment earned him an eye-roll from Bas. “You know I can’t promise that. I wouldn’t be your favorite child if I behaved like a good, reasonable boy.” He stuck his tongue out to provoke him.

Kim sighed and ruffled Bas’ hair (seriously, why were they all obsessed in messing up his hair ? He’d have to dye them again before they start filming, anyway).

“You’re right, Bas.” His tone softened and he gave him a tender look. “Be yourself, it’s more than enough.”

At these word, Bas’ heart filled with warmth and gratitude. Kim was like the big, attentive brother he never had, and it felt like he had just received his blessings. He felt cared for, protected even, and it meant a lot to him. He didn’t know what to answer, but his emotions were probably written all over his face.

“Guys, please. Stop flirting.” Copter teased from afar. “I really need a shower.”

“What are you waiting for ? Go.” Kim pushed Bas forward, a bit too harshly it seemed, since he stumbled and nearly fell over.

“Man, chill out !” he cried.

“Quit complaining. And don’t make me regret giving up on some delicious noodles for your ass.”

Bas gave him the finger, immediately followed by a blown kiss. “Yes, dAdDy.”

“I swear to GOD, just, just go.” Kim moaned, holding the bridge of his nose. He certainly didn’t sign up for that when he auditioned for the role of Ming, nor when he agreed to be a part of SBfive. _He really needed a nap._

Bas chuckled and ran to catch up with Copter, leaving his poor adoptive father to his misery.


	2. Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, smut at the end for those who might want to skip it... or for those who are interested.

Copter parked in front of Bas’ apartment complex fifteen minutes after leaving the workplace. The ride had been relatively silent, which was surprising because Bas usually liked to talk non-stop. Especially when he had something to complain about, and boy had his day been shitty.

Copter knew Bas well enough to know when he was troubled. “Are you alright ?” he inquired. “You didn’t even crack one joke, and that’s worrying.”

Bas’ hands fidgeted awkwardly in his lap. “Ah, it’s… I have a question but it’s a bit silly…”

“Ask away. But no, if it’s again that stupid idea, I will not at any point in my life agree for us to dress up as Amelia and Abigail from The Aristocats for Halloween.”

”First of all I was drunk, second of all, I thought you were funnier than that.” Bas sighed. He really couldn’t hold his liquor, and perhaps he should think about quitting… But sometimes the party ended up with him and Copter drunk as shit and cuddling on a couch, so it wasn’t all bad. “Anyway… It’s about tonight.”

“What is it, changed your mind ? It’s ok if you’re tired…”

“No, no. But… Is it ok if it’s just me ?”

“What ?” Copter was baffled. They had frequently gone out together before, and he wasn’t sure to understand the meaning of his question

“I don’t know maybe…” Bas’ voice lowered.” …maybe you’re disappointed that Kim can’t come.” 

So that’s what it was all about. Copter drummed his fingernails against the steering wheel. Suddenly, he turned to face Bas with a flirtatious grin.

“I earned a date with you, didn’t I ? How on earth could that be disappointing ? I’m actually looking forward to it.” 

The tease earned him a sheepish smile from Bas. 

“Me too. I’m glad to spend some time with you.” Bas shifted in his seat. “Alone.” 

“You really want me all for yourself, uh ?”

Bas’ gaze fell on Copter’s lips. Still reddish and inviting, despite the smudged lipstick. Bas leaned forward, instinctively. 

“What if I do ?” Bas whispered with a smirk.

Their eyes locked and Copter brought his face closer to his.

“Good. Because I get jealous, too.”

“Yeah ?” Bas said, raising an eyebrow suggestively. Daring and dangerous.

“Yeah.” Copter had his elbow propped against the arm rest. He tilted his head on one side and leant forward as well, ever so slightly.

Bas wanted him to give in.

But then… their smiles grew wider, eyes sparkling with mischief, and they laughed it off. That’s what they always did. They flirted with each other, as a joke, they got jealous, as a joke, they kissed, as a joke. Except that it certainly did not feel like a joke anymore. They were their usual self, it was their usual teasing, but somehow it felt different. It was different. There was so much more than that laying underneath. Bas and Copter were swimming in a pool full of desire and fear, resurfacing but not breaking the water’s surface tension just yet.

“So… it’s currently (Copter checked his watch) 5:37pm. I’ll come back to get you in about 2 hours, how does that sound ?”

“Great, I’ll have time to take a nap so I can feel refreshed. For our date.” Bas insisted on the last words, hoping that Copter was taking it as seriously as he was.

He got out of the car and went around it to join the paved path leading to his apartment. As he turned around to wave goodbye, Copter was rolling down the window. 

“Hey, aren’t ya forgetting something ?” With his right index finger, he tapped his cheek. 

Bas couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he got closer. _And he was the needy one ?_ He planted a wet kiss on his cheek.

“Mwah ! Sorry babe, see you.” He said in a girly voice, before turning on his heel. 

A smile accompanied him to the door of his condo.

He closed the door behind him and, laying against it, took a deep breath. Ok, he had to stop reacting like that every time they had boyfriend gestures toward one another, because it happened a lot and he feared his heart might combust at some point. Gently clapping his cheeks, he tried to refocus. First, a nap. Then a shower. Then get dressed. Easy enough. Then eat the noodle. Then gather the courage to act upon his feelings. Slightly more complicated, uh. 

The apprehension made him sigh. He walked across his condo and to his room, removing his clothes and tossing them on the floor with little care. Then, he went straight for his bed, where he laid down alongside the promises of a refreshing rest. He plugged his phones, waited to be able to turn it on again, programmed an alarm and fell asleep as soon as he closed his eyes.

XXX

Bas woke up exactly one hour later, slightly disoriented. The memories of his dreams were already fading away in the meanders of his unconscious, and all that remained was a the bizarre impression that a journey had come to an end. He stretched his arms and rolled over to turn the annoying alarm off. As he got up, a knot began to form in his stomach.

He entered his huge walk-in wardrobe in order to find something suitable to wear. As per usual, numerous clothes ended up on the floor in a messy pile, with a discouraged Bas in boxer briefs in the middle. He had a lot of potential outfits, too many perhaps, and none of them seemed to fit his mood. He wanted it to be perfect and the slightest flaw made him groan in frustration. He could take the easy way out by picking something he had already worn for an event (that way he would be sure to be fashionable), or he could use Pavel’s method : blindfold himself, choose some random piece of clothes and pray for an acceptable result. Time was running out though, and he wasn’t a YouTuber like him, so he decided to go with the first and safest option. He selected the items : an oversized denim jacket, decorated with hand-drawn scribbles and various iterations of the Balenciaga’s logo ; a pink shirt a few shade lighter than his hair ; a Gucci belt ; black pants and a pair of white sneakers. He carefully spread them out on his bed and, satisfied with himself, took the direction of the bathroom to have a shower. 

He turned on the faucet and let a warm drizzle soak his entire body. He noticed how tense he had gotten when he felt his shoulders loosen, relieving him from a slight discomfort. The lid of the shower gel popped open with a satisfying sound. Bas squeezed a small amount of gel in his hands and rubbed it over his arms. Inhaling the delicate fragrance, he soon found himself lost in a dreamy state again. It was easy to let his mind drift ; reminiscences of his day were bursting in his head like so many bubbles of sacred happiness, letting him enjoy his fans' smiles, Kimmon's thoughtful words and Copter's flirting once again. He had had such a lovely smile... well, everything about Copter was lovely. Especially his ass. Bas repressed a smile and began humming the tune of "Spark" to distract himself.

Yet, while he was washing his thighs, massaging them with attention to relieve his sore muscles, a soft sigh escaped his lips. 

Somehow, the image of Copter and his almond-shaped eyes was still floating in his mind, intrusive and persistent. His name was sensuously dancing in his thoughts, and the curves of his body were a sweet temptation, a forbidden fruit fueling his wild imagination.

By now the steam had begun to roll off of the stall to embrace the mirror amorously. 

Bas let his hands roam free over his neck and his bare chest, grazing his nipples and making their way to his crotch. He shivered under the warm water.

What was he doing… He had not time for that… He couldn’t do that. 

But he also couldn’t stop.

All of his fantasies were coming back at the speed of light and desire was flowing through his every limbs like a destructives wave.

Bas desperately wanted Copter's mouth to finally collide against his, to devour him without allowing him to catch a breath. This thought was enough to make his dick twitch in interest. Mostly because Bas was frustrated. He had had a taste of Copter's lips multiple time, but it always felt like being kissed by a brief gust of wind, affectionate but quickly gone. A touch so, so infuriatingly light.

It was never enough.

And Bas wanted it all. 

He craved more. He wanted Copter to explore every inches of his exposed body while swallowing every single one of his moans. He wanted to get messy, to drown in heat and absolute filth. 

Bas bit his lips and pictured Copter's hand instead of his as he started to stroke his hardening dick in a slow pace. 

He couldn't help but wonder what Copter was like in bed. He liked the idea of him being soft and tender, but his bratty self also liked the feeling of being put back in his place. He and Copter were used to act a bit girly, for the fun of it, but Bas knew Copter could be incredibly versatile. A more dominant Copter... Would Bas like that ? How would Copter react if he walked in on Bas touching himself in the shower, chanting his name like an obscene litany ? 

Bas’ dick was already leaking with precum when the pace of his movement increased : he was now vigorously sliding his hand up and down all the way, running his thumb over his slit with each stroke. There was no denying that the idea of being caught in such a compromising position appeared to him as incredibly arousing. Bas threw his head back, conscious of his own lewd moans filling the room and echoing on the tiled walls.

The condensed water droplets on the shower's wall were rushing down, one after the other. 

He closed his eyes and parted his lips slightly, and all at once Copter was with him behind that shower curtain, pressing his body against his. It was as if he could feel his hands making their way down to his ass, grabbing and squeezing them hard. Then Copter would roll their hips together, earning him an uncontrolled whimper. 

“Is that what you wanted Bas ? Moaning so shamelessly...” he’d whisper in his ears, before putting a finger under his chin, forcing him to look up and meet his eyes gleaming with fervid desire.

Bas imagined Copter’s erection resting against his thigh, which resulted in waves of pleasure rushing through his body at the thought of Copter getting hard for him, because of him. He started imagining what it would feel like to be forced on his knees to take his cock in his mouth. Bas’ hips jerked desperately into his fist, and he had to lean against the wall not to lose his balance. His breathing became quicker and his muscles went weak as the familiar spark of electricity made its way from his groin to his spine.

“Fuck… want it… want to suck your dick…” he mumbled as his movements became faster, harder, inevitably taking him to the edge, until he was coming harder than ever before ; the release making his whole body tremble as Copter’s name slipped from his lips.

Bas kept stroking through his orgasm in a slow rhythm as the remnants of his guilty pleasure were quickly rinsed away by the water. His heartbeat was pulsing in his ear, desperately trying to find a steady pace again. 

Bas turned the faucet off and put both hands against the wall to keep himself steady. He lowered his head and contemplated the pearls of water drippling from the tip his hair, breathing deeply in and out. Slowly recovering his spirit, he opened the shower gel and scrubbed himself head to toes. Once he was done, he pressed his forehead against the cold wall and, letting the water wash him clean again, tried to pretend that he wasn’t feeling like he was drowning. 


	3. Need

As he got out of the shower, he was hit by a surge of guilt and apprehension. Did he really imagine doing _that_ ? 

It got worse when he caught a glimpse at his own glistening eyes in the mirror. He got closer and brought a hand to his cheeks, which were slightly redder than usual, before letting a finger drop on his swollen lips. Could he make it more obvious ?! Hopefully a bit of make-up would help… 

Realizing he forgot to check the time, Bas rushed out of the bathroom to get ready. Being an artist, he was used to those kind of stressful situations, when there’s only a few minutes to get changed before the next performance. He was trembling as if he had to enter the stage, but still managed to apply his make-up correctly. Bas finished his look with a bit of gloss and admired his reflection in the full-length mirror right in the entrance of his condo. He wasn’t the most confident about his physical appearance, but frankly he looked… good. Really good. But… Was it too much ? It probably was. Oh, god. They weren’t going to a goddamn fashion show, they were going to eat noodles, of course it was too much. He slammed his lipstick against the chest of drawer next to him and sighed loudly. Sadly he had no time to take out the extra eye-shadow, or to change into a more casual outfit : Copter was already ringing the door. Bas seized his keys, his phone and his wallet, before frantically opening the door.

His jaw almost dropped at the sight of his friend. He didn’t know what he expected, but that was definitely above and beyond anything he could have imagined. Copter’s dark hair were brushed back, with a few roguish strands falling on both side of his face, and it revealed a single dangling silver earring. He was sporting an all-black outfit ; his open shirt allowed Bas to take a glimpse at his upper chest, in the middle of which was hanging a discreet chain, and his tight fitted jeans hugged his slightly plumb thighs.

And fuck, it was hot. 

Bas wanted to grab his collar and pull him inside.

He wanted to tear his perfectly ironed shirt apart, sending those last few buttons flying around them, before gripping his stupidly neat hair, pulling his head back and shoving his tongue down his throat. 

He wanted mess him up completely, right in the entrance.

For a second, he thought he would. Because Copter’s intense gaze was on him, because he couldn’t bear to stand frozen under his devouring eyes, and because he was very much horny.

But he didn’t. 

“Well, uh…” a shy smile appeared on Copter’s lips. “You look amazing…”

Bas opened his mouth like a fish gasping for air on a concrete floor.

“Annnd this is where you’re supposed to compliment me back, so it can be cliché enough.” Copter continued, poking Bas’ ribs.

“Bitch, you look hot.”, Bas burst out without a second thought. 

Copter was stunned for a second, then he started laughing. A familiar fluttery feeling built up in Bas’ stomach. He diverted his eyes, smiling widely.

“I guess we need to come up with a more special thing to do than just “noodles” now, so we can show off.”

Bas blinked slowly. “Well, I can think of various activities…”, he said, looking up innocently with a not so innocent smirk. 

“Oh my god, ew !”, Copter shook his head with an exaggerated sigh, grinning still. “Shut up and let’s go to the car.”

XXX

Copter and Bas decided to trade the noodle shop against a more upscale restaurant, where they were less likely to run into fans and to be disturbed by the eye of their cameras. They drove past the lively area of Siam Square and its touristic streets lined with fancy boutiques, luxurious hotels and shopping malls, in which Bas could get lost for hours, in search for a quiet place. Traveling a few more miles to earn a bit of comfort was often required in the industry they worked in.

Their road trip came to an end on the outskirts of the district, where one of their favorite restaurant was located. The interior was intimate and elegant; a dimly lit space filled with two or four seater tables and a few wooden room dividers, which ensured maximum privacy. They made their way to their seats, enveloped by the delicious scent of spices, fried rice and grilled chicken emanating from the kitchen.

Despite the coziness of their small booth and the soothing jazz music playing in the background, Bas couldn’t stop his leg from bouncing in a frenetic pace. Something big would happen tonight, he was certain of it, like a cosmical intuition of some sort (or just the projection of his own desires ? But still. He just _knew_ ). 

Bas seized the single menu laying on the table. They always picked the same dishes, so they usually didn’t need it, but this time he wanted it to be different. However, he didn’t have time to read it, because it got snatched away from his hands in a second. 

“What ?” Bas asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Nothing… I just thought I’d order for you.” 

“Ohoh ? Darling, I didn’t know you were that much of a romantic.”

Copter lifted his head from the menu, darting his eyes right at him. “Keep it up and I’ll order sour soup with extra coriander.”

_Dumbass, you’re acting like I wouldn’t drink every last drop of that soup just because it comes from you_ , Bas thought. 

“If you do that, I’ll make you wet.” He retorted.

_That came out wrong, that came out wrong_ ( ~~like me in highschool~~ ). Why the fuck did he never think twice before opening his mouth ?! Copter was just staring at him without saying a word and it just made it worse. Bas should play it as a joke like he always did, to avoid being suspicious, but he was left a stuttering mess. “Because… the soup… I would pour it on you, that’s- that’s what I meant.”

Copter coughed to repress a laugh. “… Yeah, no, I got it.”

“Oh. Right.” Bas let out. But what he really wanted to say was “ _Please someone burry me_ ”. Or perhaps even “ _I’m hopeless and awkward and desperate for love_ ”, but that would trigger the copyright. 

“Well, for the sake of everyone, I will not order sour soup with extra coriander. In fact, I know exactly what you need right now.”

Bas snatched the menu back from Copter’s hands, hiding his embarrassment behind it. “Great, then it’s my turn. I’ll order for you, too. And we’ll see who knows the other better. Not allowed to order the usual, though.”

Copter leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms, amused by the new challenge. “Fine by me.”

The waitress stopped in front of them and they placed their order by pointing at the menu to keep the surprise effect. When she came back twenty minutes later, Bas and Copter were arguing over who was best suited to survive on a deserted island, and it was clearly a tie. 

“All I’m saying – thanks (Copter nodded at the waitress who laid the dishes on the table) – is that you could not hunt for shit.” 

“You don’t know that ! Besides, I have other assets. I can recognize poisonous plants, unlike you.” 

“Like what, two of them ? Plus you still can’t light a fire, so.”

Bas was about to retort that last time they went camping, Copter had nearly burnt down the whole forest (a nice Life is Strange remake, if you asked him), but he decided against it. He took a sip of his beer. “Alright. Alright.” He conceded. “You know what, you’re right. I wouldn’t be able to survive all alone on a deserted island…” He made a dramatic pause before drawing a heart in the air with his two indexes. “… because I can’t live without yoouu.”

“Ew, ew, ew, spare me. I haven’t started eating yet but your cheesiness makes my belly ache already...”

“Oh shut up, let’s try the food then, shall we ? I’m starving.”

Bas picked one of the few dishes ordered by his friend and brought the spoon to his mouth. He chewed slowly on the unknown food. 

“Disgusting, absolutely disgusting.” He finally said, eagerly taking another mouthful. “What is it ?”

“Fried catfish with mango. You’ve always wanted to try it, but never dared to do so. So here you go, no need to thank me.” Copter held his own spoon up, faking a suspicious look as he examined its content. “And by the way, mine is equally terrible...”

XXX

At the end of the meal, all of the so-called terrible plates were empty, and somehow Bas found himself sitting beside Copter to show him some videos on his phone. They started by browsing through various MVs and ended up watching two cute racoons swimming in a pond – because that’s how Internet works, really.

Holding the phone with one hand, Bas swallowed the last sip of his second beer and scanned their surroundings. That was when he saw them : two lone girls sitting at the bar, very obviously staring in their direction. One of them had glowing red hair, probably dyed, and wore a tight black dress, whereas the other had a crimson miniskirt which revealed her long lean legs. They must have been about their age. When they caught his questioning look, they giggled and took a sip or their drinks. Bas tried to ignore them, but he could still feel their inquisitive eyes scrutinizing their every moves. If they had been fans, they would have started recording by now, so that meant they had other ideas in mind. Bas’ intuition proved right : a few minutes later, the girls got up. As they were swaggering towards them, Bas frowned and put the phone away. _Here we go_ , he thought to himself as the first girl tapped her hand on their table to get their attention.

“Hello boys, we couldn’t help but notice you sitting here all alone. Coincidentally, my friend and I here are very much _single_. Maybe we could make the most of this night together, no ?”

Copter rubbed the back of his neck, shooting a side glance to Bas, whose lips were pressed together into a thin line.

"Excuse me girls…" Bas said with an exaggerate hand gesture, forcing a smile. “But you're interrupting our date.” He leaned against Copter, resting his head against his shoulder. He wasn’t taking too much risks ; if the girls were fans, he could probably laugh it off and pretend it was for the show. If they weren’t, he hoped they would be respectful enough to walk away. Bas was waiting for Copter to confirm his statement… Or he could infirm it. In fact, the women standing so confidently in front of them were pretty. Gorgeous, even. If Copter wanted to flirt then… Bas couldn’t take that away from him. 

“That’s right.” Copter openly grabbed Bas’ thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze, looking straight at the woman who spoke. “I’m afraid we’re not available.”

“See, I told you !” the second girl whispered, lightly slapping her friend’s arm. 

“Hey, no pain, no gain. Can’t have anything if you don’t try. But alright, I shall admit defeat.“ She stepped back and winked at Bas and Copter. “Enjoy your night!”

“You look great together.” Her friend added, pressing her palms together. “Sorry for the inconvenience !”

They turned on their heels, arm in arm, without further ado. Bas and Copter went back at their previous occupation : the cute racoons’ videos. 

Except Bas couldn’t focus on the cute raccoons anymore. 

Copter’s hand felt warm against his thigh, and it didn’t seem like he would remove it any time soon. Despite the warmth spreading in his leg, Bas was frozen on his seat, wondering what the fuck Copter was doing and why the fuck he wasn’t seizing the opportunity.

He glanced at his friend, and a surge of happiness washed over him at the sight of Copter smiling so brightly at the little screen. He felt light headed, and yea, perhaps the beer played a role in it, but at that moment, he was so sure of his feelings that nothing mattered anymore. He forgot the cameras, the extraneous noises, the jealousy, the longing, the fear. All the worries he once felt vanished away in a split second. It didn’t matter. None of that mattered. None of that, except Copter’s sparkling eyes, the warmth of his hand on his thigh, and his radiant smile. And God knows, if he could stop time just to see this smile on Copter’s lips forever, he would. He placed his hand over Copter’s, without averting his gaze. The latter turned to face him.

“Are you-“ the end of the sentence died in his throat.

They locked eyes, and Bas was met with an expression he couldn’t decipher. Copter’s eyes were two glistening gems under the dim light, yet his smile was fading away in the shadow. The pressure Bas felt on his leg disappeared with it. 

“We should… We should go.” Copter’s voice was trembling, uncertain. Unsettling. 

Bas felt him drifting away without having made the slightest movement. He was backing away from the cliff they were both standing on, whereas Bas’ legs were dangling off the edge.

Bas wanted to fall off.

He jumped. 

It wasn’t a scream, but a breathless whisper that escaped his lips. “Please… Tell me you feel it too. Tell me I’m not crazy.”

There was a silence. Then a sigh. Then Copter turned to him. 

“You’re not crazy. I just… I don’t think…”

“Then don’t think.” Bas leaned against Copter, and brushed his finger against his. “Let’s get out of here. Let’s have fun. Let’s stop thinking. Let’s do what we want to do, for once. No holding back.”

“You’re tipsy… It’s a bad idea...”

Bas chuckled softly. “That’s exactly what you said for the Amelia and Abigail costumes, and that’s why I know you’re wrong (Copter dug him in the ribs). “Trust me on this one, okay ?” 

Bas got up and offered him his hand.

Copter did not hesitate to take it. 


	4. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, my resolution is to lose the habit of leaving things unfinished, so have it.

Copter and Bas entered an establishment on the corner of the street, whose bright signboard hanging over the door read “Les Regards Croisés”. For the second time that night, they ended up in a secluded booth. They sat on a purple velvet sofa illuminated by LED lights, facing the counter and its decorative wall showcasing colorful bottles that glowed in the shaded room. They had never been in that bar before, but they found its lively and fancy atmosphere to their liking.

After committing a peanut genocide, Bas turned his attention to the defenseless fruit skewers that had been served with their drinks. He absent-mindedly munched his skewer, holding his glass in the air, captivated by the amber color of the liquid that glistened periodically under the sparks of light. Bas feared he would not be able to walk in a straight line if he were to get up. He had ordered a local whiskey, which thankfully wasn’t too strong nor too dry (he hated those), whereas Copter, being a diligent driver, was stuck with pineapple juice. Unlike Bas and his newfound fascination for his drink, he was interested by the bodies moving to the rhythm a little further away. Despite the night being still young, people were gradually making their way to an empty spot that served as a dancefloor, accompanied by the catchy music pumping through the speakers.

Bas, following his gaze, pondered if he should ask for a dance, or if that would be considered weird, or if he should just get up and go for it and, frankly, he was quite lost. Between them, it had always been easy. No shyness, no awkwardness, no overthinking. Why on earth did he feel so strange then, and why did they keep on making eye contact and diverting their gaze right after, like a pair of flustered little boys unsure how to act ?

The looks, the touch, the words- it all meant so much more now. And it made them feel so much more. Half-expressed thoughts and meaningful silences had revealed the desire they both had to give in to their feelings and to finally cross the imaginary line between them. However, all at once, it had become so much more real, so much more tangible, and so much more unnerving. Their next move would be decisive. There would be no turning back, no play pretend, no using jokes as an escape. The fragile equilibrium of their relationship would break, inevitably, and its very nature would change forever. The fear of ruining something, coupled with the thought that they somehow had to wait for the right moment, were the reasons behind their cautiousness and temporization. They didn’t even dare sitting too close, letting the tension grow and fill the empty space between them.

 _Enough of that_ , Bas thought, putting his drink down. “Those dancers aren’t really giving their all,” he stated.

Copter’s eyes crinkled into a smile. “Agreed. How about we show them what we’ve got?”

“You bet...” Bas pulled off his jacket, threw it on the sofa, and jumped on his feet. “I was born to be a show stealer,” he said. He flipped his hair and took the lead, closely followed by Copter and his lilting laugh.

The music playing in the bar covered a wide range of singers and genres - from international artists such as BTS or Harry Styles to popular Thai songs - but no matter the tune, Bas and Copter never ran out of dance moves. Lights and music swirled around them as they spun across the dancefloor, and their cheeks hurt from smiling so much. It was moment out of time, where all thoughts were put aside and where emotions were expressed through bodies.

Bas could sense that Copter’s attitude had shifted. His limbs, loose and free, executed the moves with a precise sharpness as he was swept away by the music – his element. He was an excellent dancer, the theatralic kind, that captured the heart and the eyes of the observer. He was offering himself.

Copter had always loved the music more than anything in his life.

Music was his favorite mystery, his preferred language, his promised world of wonder. Music was only giving and didn’t ask for anything in return. It was beauty, comfort, knowledge. It was energy, warmth, harmony. It was perhaps the closest thing to God, if he had to picture one. He had never been into fairy tales, nor was he particularly religious. He had been too deceived by the world to think there was any magic left in it, and too many times had his prayers remained unanswered. But if magic did exist, he could not imagine finding it elsewhere than in music, in rhythm, in refrains, that resembled the very core of Nature and its cycles. After all, the human existence itself depended on rhythm and patterns – heartbeat, breathing, brainwaves – it was the melody of life.

And alive he did feel, in this instant. Unbelievably. The energy filling him was communicative. Bas and Copter felt connected to one another on a whole different level : between them, it was heated and electrical. Each time, their bare skin brushed against each other, each time their hands touched, it felt like a lightning bolt zapped into their heart.

They stopped mid-step as the next song began to play. It was a synthwave song, that added another dimension altogether. Dreamy, sensual, ethereal. The frantic pace of their movements slowed down to match the beat ; the deep pounding of the bass already reverberating in their chests. Around them, a few courageous dancers were closing the gaps between each other.

Bas hummed to the tune and approached his dance partner. His eyes glimmered with something mischievous, and Copter studied him with curiosity. Bas put his hand on Copter’s chest and gave it a slight push, then kept on guiding him backwards until Copter’s back touched a wall. Bas got closer, and closer, and closer, until his face was mere inches from his, and suddenly it felt like the temperature in the room had risen up a couple of degrees. Bas’ left hand rested on Copter’s shoulder, then moved upon his collarbone, slightly curving around the base of his neck. They both held their breath for a few seconds, enjoying the warmth of the embrace and comforting themselves in the darkness of the room, that hid their features to the eye of the world.

“You know, I feel bad...” Bas whispered. “You still didn’t get your dessert... Perhaps I should give it to you now or... do you want it at home ?”

Copter’s fists clenched on Bas’ waist, folding his shirt.

“May I have a foretaste ?” he said in a low voice.

“You may...”

Bas licked his lips, drawing Copter’s attention to them. Their nose were touching, yet neither of them seemed inclined to close the gap. The unspoken rule lingering between them was being obeyed.

Bas took a few steps back, offering his most suggestive smirk. He slowly unbuttoned the two first buttons of his shirt, then slid his hands down his chest and abdomen, while moving his hips to the music. His seductive hands continued their journey, sinking further down his body, on his crotch and in between his thighs. He might have felt ashamed if it wasn’t for Copter’s penetrating gaze, that was burning right into his soul and making him feel like he could raise an army and go to war for him ; like he could follow him through the gates of hell and risk losing it all to bring him back.

He returned to him in a catlike walking, a thin sheen of sweat making his pale skin gleam under the colorful lights. Copter made a gesture towards him, trying to grab his waist, but Bas gently smacked his hand away and winked at him. Bas proceeded to drop down into a crouch in time with the music before slowly rising, brushing his chest against his. He rolled his hips forward, loving the way Copter had to grit his teeth to keep himself under control. He swiveled around, still moving to the rhythm, only slightly rubbing against Copter’s body, teasing him until he couldn’t stand it anymore. In one swift move, he grabbed Bas’ waist and pulled him closer. Bas gasped for air as their bodies collided, overtaken by a feeling of euphoria. His heart swelled more and more, rejoiced and relieved : _Copter finally felt like his._

Copter brushed a strand of hair away on the base of his neck, then kissed the newly exposed skin. Bas let out a moan and threw his head back against Copter's shoulder to grant him better access.

"You're so sensitive..." he murmured against Bas’ cheek.

This simple sentence could have make Bas moan again, but he bit his lips. He leant against Copter and felt his grip strengthen, keeping him steady, safe. Copter's hands slid from his waist to his hips as the sensuous rhythm of the music was flowing through them _,_ matching their heartbeats _._ With a whimper, Bas pushed back into Copter’s body, craving for more friction _._ He started grinding against him, like he was his personal slut, and somehow the thought of it didn't bother him in the slightest. He turned his head back

“Too far ?” he mouthed.

“No it's... it's fine...” he sighed, “But if... if you keep doing it I'll...” Copter didn't need to finish his sentence ; Bas could already feel his bulge against his ass. He turned around and wrapped his hands around Copter’s neck, instinctively.

“Will you let me take responsibility?” he nibbled at his earlobe.

“Are you... really...?”

“Oh yeah... I want... I want...”

_You._

"Bas Suradet Piniwat, you are a mess."

Bas kissed the soft skin of Copter’s neck, just below his ear, and whispered, "Bring me home."

_And make love to me_


	5. Passion

The way back home was just a blur. Bas was focused on dealing with the heightened sense of urgency that was eating the remaining crumbs of his patience. If Copter hadn’t driven a little faster than usual, he would have asked him to pull over, climbed in his lap and sealed the deal right there and then. Luckily, they arrived before he could succumb to his urges and lose any more dignity. 

The cool breeze of the night made Bas shiver. He looked up at the sky and saw a billion stars starring back at him, shining faintly behind a dense cloud of pollution, but shining still. Copter’s hand reached for Bas’ small of the back in a smooth movement and rested there, perfectly fitting, as if it were its newly found home. 

They walked to the condo together, enveloped by a comfortable silence. Bas hoped to be successful in keeping his composure ; his features perfectly relaxed and a cordial smile on his lips. 

When he inserted the key in the lock, his hands were trembling. 

He was on Copter the second the door closed behind them, pushing him against the wall and pressing his body against his, kissing his neck, grabbing his wrists and arms and hair and touching everything that was within reach. Copter wrapped his arms around his neck, whimpering, and roughly rocked his hips forward. Their bodies moved perfectly together and Bas was left wanting more. He was reaching down for Copter’s belt but was stopped by an annoying hand blocking the way. 

“Bas, wait… we should… slow down…” Copter’s voice was low and breathless.

Bas looked at him with big interrogative eyes. 

“Do you have any idea of what we’re doing right now ?” he asked.

“I… I have a pretty clear idea, yea.” Bas answered with just an inch of sarcasm, his hands fumbling under Copter’s shirt.

Copter took a deep breath. “Not that… Do you realize what it could mean, what it involves ? Not only for us and our career, but for the other people it will impact ? The band ? Our friends ? Family ?”

“Copter… Fuck… can’t we talk about it later.”

“No please, it’s important…. Believe me I want it as much as you do, but I can’t let this end up in a total mess.” 

Ah, here he was. Serious Copter. Mature Copter. Pragmatic Copter. Bas’ heart sank at the thought of him backing up again, but the next words hit him like a category 5 hurricane.

“I… I like you. I really do. That’s why I don’t want you to avoid me for days because you regret it. I don’t want it to be just a one night stand, and for us to never speak about it again. Because for me it’s so much more than that. Okay ? So please… think about what it means, about what you want. It’s important for me.”

Bas opened his mouth but nothing came out. Copter had told him that he liked him, and he couldn’t articulate one single sound. 

He sensed Copter freeing himself from their embrace and walking away, heading towards the living room. He did understand the implications of their relationship, it’s not like he hadn’t thought about it day and night since he had started realizing his feelings. He also understood why Copter needed to be sure of his decision. After all, Bas was tipsy, and impatient, and a possessive child that didn’t really think before acting sometimes. But not this time. Bas took a few minutes gather his thoughts together before joining him in the room.

Copter was sitting in a large seat, his skin diaphanous under the dim, golden glow of the lamps. Bas took his phone out and started to play Hold On by the Internet, before putting the device on the dresser next to him. Still standing in the door frame, he unbuttoned his shirt with a deliberate slowness, withholding Copter’s gaze. Bas then walked toward him, the intensity of the bass matching the stare they were still exchanging. 

Copter soon found himself with a lap full of Bas. The latter cupped Copter’s face with his hands, caressing the smooth skin with his thumbs. He leaned forward and dragged his lips on Copter’s cheek, then softly kissed the corner of his mouth. 

“I know what it means.” Bas whispered. “I thought about it. I know there will be difficulties. But I like you, too. So much. So much that I can’t stand being just a friend to you anymore, just as I can’t stand the thought of losing you. Yeah I might be a selfish kid, but I want you all to myself, I want you to be mine. And I’m ready to face whatever awaits us.” 

Copter could only reply a broken “Okay”. 

Bas rested his forehead against his, breathing unevenly. “Now kiss me.” It’s a plea, not a command-

“Are you-“

“God, fuck, Copter I have never been more certain in my entire fucking li-”

Copter grabbed the back of his head, pulling him down in a forceful motion, and their lips crashed together like they were the two opposite poles of a magnet. Bas opened his mouth almost instantly, welcoming the skillful tongue that was trailing along his lips. Copter was kissing him - and it was wet and hot and sloppy and Bas thought he might pass out. His hands were in Copter’s hair, pulling it slightly as he moaned into his mouth. Copter tasted like sugar and smelled like a savory sin, and when he tilted his head to deepen the kiss, Bas understood what it meant to want someone with a burning passion. 

He was so focused on the new sensations he was experiencing that he almost didn’t feel Copter stripping him from his shirt. They broke apart, out of breath, and Bas helped him getting rid of the piece of fabric. Then, in turn, he frantically started to undo the buttons of Copter’s shirt. He groaned loudly when one of them resisted, but Copter ripped it off in an impatient movement. Bas chuckled and unapologetically threw the shirt on the floor, then he leant down and kissed Copter again – a languorous kiss, less feverish but just as sensual. When he pulled back again, he was suddenly hyperaware of their half naked bodies brushing against each other, of the warmth of Copter’s arms around him. 

Copter buried his face on Bas’ chest. “I won’t ever let go of you.” He muttered, his breath tickling the tender skin ever so slightly. He placed multiple kisses on his chest, then started to circle his tongue around Bas’ nipple, which earned him a surprised gasp. Copter looked up at Bas to ensure it was okay, then resumed playing with the erect bud, grazing it with his teeth, licking and sucking on it until it was darkening to a rosy blush and glistening with saliva. Bas let out a loud moan and arched his back into the touch as Copter pinched his other nipple, his fingers desperately tugging at Copter’s hair. Bas couldn’t help himself anymore and moved his hips against Copter’s, rocking down against him and wishing for him to just fuck him through the fabric of his pants.

Copter looked up at him again. “What do you want ? tell me…” he whispered, firmly stroking Bas’ back. 

Bas leant down and licked Copter’s earlobe, sucking on the sensitive spot that held his earring, then nuzzled his face into his neck. “I want you to kiss me... to touch me.. to lick me.. to... ahhh- Oh, I... I want you to fuck me.” 

At these words Copter’s hips jerked up. “Bas we can’t- we’re not-“

Bas smirked. “I know… Not now... but... I want this. I want you... everything about you. Fuck, it's driving me insane.” 

Coper made an appreciative growl and squeezed Bas’ ass. 

“Aah- You… You’ll give it to me, right ?” Bas continued.

“Anything you want, you can have it all.”

Satisfied with the answer, Bas bit the soft skin of his partner’s neck, and a groan caught in Copter’s throat. Bas could have killed to hear that tantalizing sound again. He trailed his tongue on Copter’s collarbone, sucking here and there, red bruises blossoming on his path. He backed off to admire his work of art, but was distracted by Copter’s blissful face. His eyes were half closed, dark, full of desire and adoration. He looked drunk or high or both – and Bas found that the look very much suited him. He kissed him hungrily, ravishing his mouth with such passion that both were left breathless.  
Soon, Bas felt Copter’s hand on his dick, palming it through his pants and running his fingers over his length. Copter then tried to undo his belt buckle but all of his efforts had little success- so Bas got up, dragging Copter with him. They both worked their hands on their respective buckles and took off their jeans and underwear (which is not as easy as it seems when your moves are interspersed with kisses, light chuckles, and more kisses). Once of all their clothes had fallen on the floor, Copter retrieved his seat and Bas went back to straddling him, placing his hands on his shoulders for support. Copter wrapped his arms around his lover back and pulled him as close as he could, allowing their dicks to rub against one another. The friction made them gasp, and Bas jerked his hips forward. Copter gripped Bas’ thighs before sliding his right hand between them. He dragged his fingers at the base of Bas’ aching cock, purposely avoiding to touch it, before trailing them over his chest and finally presenting his hand to Bas’ mouth. Swayed by a surge of confidence, Bas gently bit the soft skin under Copter’s thumb, before licking his open palm. Copter slid his hand back down and wrapped it around Bas’ dick. He started by stroking it slowly but firmly, and Bas felt his breath coming in gasps within seconds.  
“Do you like that ?” Copter muttered.  
“Y-yes, fuck-“ Bas tangled his fingers into Copter’s hair and bucked into his hand. He then tried to reciprocate the favor, but his movements were more hesitant. Copter’s warm and throbbing cock under his grip felt amazing but slightly disconcerting - he knew what he had to do, of course, but still feared doing it wrong. “Is that-is this ok ?” he asked. 

“So good- you make me feel so good.” Copter sighed. Then, as if he could read Bas’ mind he added : “Trust your instinct and only do what you feel like doing.” 

Bas ducked his head in acknowledgment ; Copter had always been good at easing his insecurities and he was grateful for it. He gave Copter’s dick a few more tugs, before leaning in for a fierce and heated kiss. Copter then replaced his hand with his own and started to stroke them both at the same time, easing the movement by rubbing their wet heads with his thumb and smearing precum on their lengths. Bas broke the kiss as a loud moan escaped his mouth. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, allowing Copter to jerk them off together. He let him control the pace while occasionally shifting his hand to help, loving Copter’s broken moans and his incoherent mumblings. Those were other sounds he wanted to hear forever. Copter stroke their cocks harder and faster, until Bas felt himself getting dangerously close to relief.

“I’m- I’m going to-” he tried, breathing heavy.

“Yes, yes, I want- come for me, come with me.” He replied, and that’s all it took for them to be swept away by a powerful orgasm, cumming all over their hands and stomach. In their breathless euphoria, they shared a last chaste kiss and giggled against each other’s swollen lips.

It took several minutes for their frantic heartbeats to return to a normal rhythm, and a few more for them to regain their composure. Bas almost fell asleep as Copter was caressing his back, and they were still hugging when a loud yawn escaped his mouth. Copter scoffed and gently slapped his thigh. 

“Let’s take a shower,” he offered. “Also you need to get up, because I can’t feel my legs.”

Bas obliged, faking being outraged. “Are you saying I’m fat?” he asked. Upon seeing Copter pointing at the red patches on his thighs he added, “Next time I will crush you to death.”

“Can’t wait,” Copters said, a playful spark lighting up in his eyes. 

They then headed to the bathroom, slightly stumbling as their legs were still a bit shaky, and enjoyed a warm shower. This time, when Bas got out and saw his reflection in the mirror, he wanted to laugh. “I’m starving,” he said while turning to Copter. “Do you want some food?”

“It’s almost 4 am.”, Copter replied, drying his hair with the towel. 

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“Go boil the water.”

“Mmh that’s what I like to hear,” Bas said, putting on the night outfit he had prepared. “By the way you can go to my room and take some clothes.”

Bas went out of the steamy bathroom and started making the noodles. By the time he was done Copter has returned and they seated themselves at the table, enjoying a warm meal after an eventful night full of emotions. They almost didn’t talk, but they didn’t really need to. All of it felt like a comfortable dream, and neither of them wanted to wake up. After that, they prepared themselves for bed. However, when Bas got out of the bathroom again after brushing his teeth, he saw Copter washing the dishes and his plan changed. He gave him a big bear hug from behind, not resisting the domesticity of the scene. 

“Mmh?” Copter hummed, “What is it?”

“Did anyone ever tell you you’re really attractive like that?”

Copter scoffed while putting the second bowl away. He wiped his hands and turned around to give Bas a light forehead flick. “I’m always attractive”, he said. He then freed himself from Bas’ embrace and went past him to sit on the counter.

Bas positioned himself between his open legs. “I know that, and if you could be a little less attractive sometimes that would be helpful.” Bas held his waist, raising his chin to ask for a kiss. 

“Didn’t you have enough?” Copter said, pressing his lips on his.

“I can never have enough of you,” Bas whispered. 

Their eyes met and the flame was ignited all over again. 

Copter jumped from the counter and took a few step, before turning around. “Well, you’re coming ?” he asked, a suggestive smirk on his lips.

They practically ran to the bedroom.

Outside, the sun was slowly rising.

**Author's Note:**

> There's definitely not enough CopBas/DetCop content out there, so here you go. It was supposed to be a Porn Without Plot, and somehow there is way too much plot now. 
> 
> English isn't my first language but I did my best, please feel free to comment if you find any mistake and let me know if you enjoyed reading it !!! It means the world to me when someone take a bit of their time to share their thoughts :)


End file.
